Jessie and James Adventure
by grassrfire101
Summary: As Team Rocket get fired the three of them decided it time to become a trainer. So Jessie and James decided that they are going to find all the pokemon they let go while waiting for the pokemon contest and gym circuit to begin. So find out as Jessie compete in Pokemon Contest and James compete in Pokemon Gyms. While Meowth become a famous tv star. Take place 1 month after Kalos
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: James,Jessie,and Meowth get fired

**Summary:As Team Rocket get fired the three of them decided it time to become a trainer. So Jessie and James decided that they are going to find all the pokemon they let go while waiting for the pokemon contest and gym circuit to begin. So find out as Jessie compete in Pokemon Contest and James compete in Pokemon Gyms. While Meowth become a famous tv star, will the three of them complete their goal or fail trying.**

** First five chapter will explain what they do before the circuit begin.**

**This chapter will be about the three of them getting fired from Team Rocket.****Take place 1 month after Kalos.**

******Disclaimer- I do not own pokemon or any of it characters**

* * *

Jessie,James and Meowth had just gotten back to the Team Rocket Base just 1 month ago. They had been so proud of themselves for being able to stop Team Flare. They heard that the Boss had wanted to see them in a hour. So they all thought that maybe he was going to send them on a new mission. After all they had stopped many crimes organization. So they decided that they would get their old pokemon for their mission.

Jessie decided to take her seviper,yanmega,starmie,woobat,and frillish. So then as she was walking to the boss office. She then saw delibird it then gave her a pokeball. She then looked and saw that it was the charizard that she used once to battle the twerps with. She then was waiting for James and Meowth.

(James)

So when James and Meowth heard they were being asked to see the boss. James thought it was either two reason.

The first one they would be getting a promotion or the second one that James feared was that they were being fired. he did not know what he would do if it was the second reason. Maybe he would go and challenge the gyms.

But he knew he would have no one to journey with. He really would be sad because Jessie and Meowth were his best friend in the entire world along with Growlie. So if that would happen James decided that he would go to the room where they kept all the member pokemon and he would get all of his pokemon.

So he went and found his yamask,amoonguss,Mime jr.,and his carnivine.

Then as he was walking he saw Meowth. Him and Meowth then were walking and then they both saw delibird.

Delibird then gave James a pokeball. It then said something. "Meowth what did delibird say,"James said.

"Well Delibird then said that the boss wanted you to have it then it said we have to now go to the boss now,"Meowth said.

"Well James what pokemon is it,"Meowth asked. "Well Meowth if I am correct I think this is a Aggron maybe the same one I used when we battle the twerps,"James said.

James and Meowth then went to wait when they saw Jessie. The Team Rocket Boss then asked for them to come in his office.

(Office Meeting)

"Hello Boss,"the trio said. "Hello Jessie,James and Meowth,"Giovanni said to them. "Well what do you want to talk to us about,"Meowth said.

"Well you three are fired,"the boss said. The three of them were then crying from the news.

"But why are we fired we stopped Team Flare along with Galactic,Magma,and Aqua so what did we do wrong to get fired,"Jessie said.

"Well you see the only few reason are because you spent millions of dollars trying to get that pathetic Pikachu along with you never once completed any mission except for stopping the other organizations,"the boss said.

"But why did you give us Aggron and Charizard,"James said. "They were simply weak so Team Rocket has no use for them,"Giovanni said.

"But why us what other reason to fire us,"Jessie said. "The other reason is because all the member think we are weak if we have pathetic members on the team,"he said.

"Even so you three are super loyal it time for you three to leave," he said. "I will give you three till lunch and then I never want to see you three again,"Giovanni said."Goodbye boss good luck making Team Rocket stronger,"Jessie said. The three of them then left the office.

(Meeting Over)

Jessie and James then decided to get everything they had from their room.

They they would say goodbye to all of their friends from Team Rocket. Jessie then decided to grab all her things.

From her ribbon case to all her clothes along with her gadgets. She then decided to go grab her last lunch ever.

She then sat down by Jubei along with James and Meowth.

They then told Jubei they were fired and Jubei gave Jessie a pokeball."What is inside it,"Jessie said.

"Oh Jessie it is the Mankey me and you were partnered up with, turns out it wanted to go with you,"Jubei said.

"Thank you so much and good luck in the future,"Jessie said. They then went and said goodbye to.

The three of them then went and walked out the Team Rocket base. "So I guess this is it,"Jessie said.

"Yes it is it was great travelling with you,"James said. "Guys wait how about the three of us journey together,"Meowth said.

"But what would we do,"Jessie said."Well first we could go to James Grandparents house then we could look for all our old friends together,"Meowth said.

"Then what would we do,"Jessie said as they were walking. "Then after that Jessie could compete in Contest here in Kanto again and James could compete in gyms,"Meowth do. "But then what would you do,"James said. "Well I could become a tv star ,"Meowth said.

"Well let go to your grandparents house then,"Jessie said. "Charizard come on out,"Jessie said.

Charizard then got out it pokeball. "Charizard do you think you can take us to James grandparents house,"Jessie said.

Charizard then said something. "Well meowth what did charizard say,"James said. "It said that it can take us there fast it just need to know where it at,"Meowth said.

James then told it where and they then got on Charizard. A hour later and they were already there. James then opened the door and his grandparents were there.

(At James Grandparents House)

"James and Jessie it so great to see you two,"James Grandmother said.

"But what are you doing here,"James Grandfather said.

"Well you see Jessie,Meowth and I all got fired from Team Rocket so we were wondering if you can take care of some of our pokemon to see if they are fine and if we could stay here for the day,"James said.

"We would love that but then what are you three doing after you leave,"James Grandma said.

"Well Jessie and I are both going to Johto,Hoenn,and Sinnoh to find our old pokemon,"James said.

"Well what pokemon are you going to leave,"his grandfather said."

Well I gonna leave my seviper,yanmega,wobbuffet,pumpkaboo,mankey,starmie,woobat,and my frillish here,"Jessie said.

"Well James what pokemon are you going to leave,"his grandma said.

"Well I am going to leave my inkay,yamask,carnivine,mime jr.,and amoonguss here,"james said.

"Well James I think a pokemon of yours wants to join you on your journey,"His grandfather said.

Chimecho then went and hugged James. As james embraced the hug he was crying crazy.

Jessie and James then went and got some dinner then they both went to sleep.

Jessie and James then got new clothes and then the three of them jumped on Jessie Charizard on her way to Johto to find her lickitung and see her friend Blissey again.

* * *

**Next chapter will have them go to Johto along with seeing some of the twerp in Johto.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:Reuniting the Team

**This chapter will have James and Jessie reuniting with lickitung,victreebel,blissey,and hoppip in Johto. Along with a poke ringer tournament**

**Disclaimer-I do not own pokemon or it characters**

* * *

As they were reaching the Johto region on Jessie Charizard.

They then arrived at Palmpona which is in between Azalea Town and Goldenrod City.

Jessie,Meowth and James then all remembered about the pokemon swap meet.

When Meowth talked to wobbuffet told him that his old trainer was named Benny and he probably try trading his pokemon.

So the three of them then decided that they would try to look for Benny.

Jessie even decided that she would catch a sentret in hopes of trading it for her lickitung.

After a while Jessie then saw this boy. Jessie then saw a lickitung by him.

The lickitung then ran and gave her a hug. "Lickitung are you my old one,"She said.

The lickitung then nodded it head and Jessie gave it a hug. Then the boy came to her.

"Hello are you my lickitung old trainer,"the boy said. "Yes I am,"Jessie said. "Well I want to ask you do you have my old wobbuffet with you,"The boy said.

"I am sorry but I left wobbuffet at my friend James grandparent house where they are taking care of it,"Jessie said.

"Oh well I forget to introduce myself my name is Benny,"the boy said. "Hi my name is Jessie,"she said.

They then started talking about each of the pokemon they traded. Then Benny told her something about her lickitung.

"Well you see this lickitung have not been listening to me since we traded so do you want to trade it for one of your pokemon,"Benny said.

Jessie and Benny then went to one of the trading machine. Jessie then put her sentret pokeball in the machine while Benny put his lickitung in the machine.

Then as both trainer took the pokeball out the machine. This hoppip then jumped into James then Meowth told James that it said it was the pokemon he bought from that Salesman in Hoenn.

James then went and took a pokeball and caught it. They then decided to watch the Tauros tournament. After that Jessie and James said goodbye to they decided to leave and go to Happy Town.

* * *

(Happy Town)

Jessie,James and Meowth all got off of Charizard back. The three of them decided that they would go to Happy Town pokemon center.

Happy Town was in between Violet City and Cherrygrove City. It was where Jessie old friend Blissey worked at.

Jessie knew blissey ever since nurse school so she decided that she wanted to see her best she walked in the pokemon center Blissey then went and gave her a hug.

She then talked to blissey about everything happening. Then as the four of them were walking to the front table they saw the Kanto twep Brock talking to Nurse Joy.

Brock then notice the four of them and said,"Team Rocket why are you trying to steal Blissey." "One thing Brock we are not team rocket anymore we got fired yesterday and this blissey is my friend so how about I tell you and Nurse Joy how I know Blissey,"Jessie said.

They four humans then sat down at a table and jessie explained the story of how she knew Blissey. "So Jessie,James and Meowth what are you doing now that you got fired,"Brock said.

"Well Jessie and James are going to Hoenn and Sinnoh to reunite with all their pokemons,"Meowth said. "Then what are you three going to do?"

"Well after that we are going to train and then compete in the pokemon contest and gym circuit in Kanto,"Jessie said.

"I am going to enter contest as Jessilina and James as Jameson,"Jessie said.

"You can't compete under Jessilina that already a trainer,"Brock said. "Well you see Jessilina is actually Jessie the whole time,"James said.

"Well if you are going to compete in gyms then how about you battle me James,"Brock said. "Fine but be prepared to lose against me because I have gotten a lot stronger now,"James said.

James and Brock then went to the battlefield and got on different sides.

(James vs Brock)

"This will be a one on one battle between Brock and James now may the battle begin,"Nurse Joy said.

"Aggron come on out now,"James said as his aggron got out it pokeball.

"Wow nice aggron but let see how you handle my sudowoodo,"Brock said as his sudowoodo got out it pokeball.

"Aggron use your mega punch now,"James said as it punched sudowoodo in the face.

"Sudowoodo use your hammer arm now,"Brock said as his sudowoodo arm was like a hammer that hit aggron.

"Aggron use your water pulse now to finish it off,"James said as his aggron summoned a pulse of water and threw it at sudowoodo.

Sudowoodo was severely injured by the water pulse.

"Sudowoodo let finish this up with one more hammer arm,"Brock said.

Sudowoodo then swung it arm like a hammer and hit aggron.

"Aggron use your hyper beam now,"James said.

His aggron then fired a yellow beam at sudowoodo.

Sudowoodo then fainted from the attack.

"Aggron is the winner so the trainer James is the winner,"Nurse Joy said.

James and Brock then both got their pokemon healed and they decided to spend the night at the pokemon and Jessie both got food along with their pokemon.

Then they all said goodbye. When out of nowhere Blissey gave Jessie a pokeball. Nurse Joy then believed that Blissey want to journey with Jessie on her journey.

So Jessie then caught Blissey with the pokeball. Just as they got on charizard Brock told them something.

"Jessie and James you two should both go to Goldenrod City they are giving away up to 1 pokegear per person and then in Air City there is the pokeringer tournament," Brock said.

* * *

Jessie and James then went and they were flying on charizard back when suddenly they go to Goldenrod City.

Jessie and James decided that they would get 1 pokegear one for themselves.

They also decided that they would try to get Meowth famous here once they got their pokegear. Then they would leave for Air City to enter the pokeringer tournament.

So Jessie and James heard that you have to talk to three clown which are all in different part of the city then you have to answer their question then you give the creator of the pokegear the ticket and he give you a pokegear.

So as the got to Goldenrod City they then saw a clown and then the three of them ran to the clown. They then talked to the clown and he asked them a question.

"Hello are you playing the three question game to get a pokegear,"the clown said. "Yes we both are,"Jessie said. "Okay so what type is not affected by electric type moves,"the clown said.

"Is it A) flying B)water C) ground type?" Jessie and James then was thinking for a moment then remembered all the time they tried catching pikachu. "It is c ground type,"Jessie and James both said.

"You are correct here is your first ticket,"the clown said smiling. They then got a ticket and then was leaving.

Where they suddenly spotted another clown. "Hello are you here to get your second ticket he said."

"Yes we are,"they both said jumping up and down.

"Okay the question is this, What is the water type starter of the region?"

"Is it A)chikorita B)Totodile or C) Cyndaquil,"the clown said. "It is B totodile,"They both said.

The clown then gave them a ticket and then they were running to the last and final clown.

They then went up to him and showed him their two tickets.

"OKay last question who make pokeball using apricots?" "Is it A)Kurt,B)Agatha or C)Pryce,"the clown said.

Jessie and James were then thinking but remembered that Pryce was a gym leader here in Johto.

Then they remembered that Agatha was a elite four member.

"It is A)Kurt,"They said. The clown then gave them a ticket and they then were going in a building where they got a pokegear.

Jessie then decided that they were going to fly on charizard to Air City where they entered the pokeringer tournament.

They then were register and were waiting for it to begin.

Then it was beginning where they look to see who was competing.

Where Dawn,May,Paul,Barry,Nando,Drew,Trip,Cameron,Iris,Solidad,Brock,Sakura,Casey.

They then waited to find out that Jessie would have to battle against Sakura to move on to the next James was having to battle against Casey.

**(Jessie Point of View)**

I can't believe the first person I have to battle against is the girl that was a kimono sister.

But I will take her down with my charizard of course.

She was the girl we almost manage to steal all the eevee evolution but the twerp had to make us blast off of course.

I then got on the hot air balloon and was waiting for it to get to the air battle area.

When I got up there I was waiting for the announcer to announce the battle to begin.

"This will be the battle of Jessilina against Sakura a kimono sister the rules are simple all you have to do is to get the ring on the target okay the begin,"the announcer said.

"Charizard come on out,"I said as my red dragon got out it pokeball. Then I heard Sakura let her pokemon out it pokeball.

I knew I was going to win after all I had the advantage she was using a bug type and I was using a fire type.

**(Battle begin)**

"Charizard use your flamethrower now,"I said as my charizard fired flames from it mouth and hit the bug.

"Beautifly use your shadow ball now,"Sakura said as her beautifly fired a shadow glob at charizard hitting it.

"Charizard use your fire spin now,"I said as my charizard made a fiery vortex causing the bug to get trapped.

"Now charizard fly down to get the ring,"I said as my charizard was flying to get the ring.

"Beautifly please stay strong and use your hidden power now,"Sakura said as it launched it attack at charizard causing it to fall.

"Charizard stay strong and use your shadow claw,"I said as it claw was absorbed by darkness and hit beautifly.

"Now go get the ring,"I said as my charizard flew and got the ring.

It then threw it to the target.

Then the screen said goal and I moved on to the next round.

**(Battle ended)**

I returned my pokemon and was watching all the other battle. Then I looked at the screen to see who won each match. It was then James vs the Casey girl.

**(James Point of View)**

I of course had to battle the Casey girl I remember her she was the girl that loved team electabuzz.

If I recalled she probably will use the beedrill Ash gave her or the pidgey she had.

Either way I was going to use my chimecho since I have not ever trained hoppip.

I know my chimecho will win because my grandpa had trained all I planned to move on to the final to battle against Jessie and her charizard.

Then after one of us win we will free pokemon food for the team then I can start looking for as I untied something to let my balloon float in the air where I then was ready to battle.

"This is the battle between Jameson and Casey now the rules are simple you have to have your pokemon get the ring to then target okay,"the announcer announced.

"So now begin,"the announcer said. "Chimecho come on out,"I said as my darling chimecho got out it pokeball. "Come on out beedrill,"Casey said. I knew I would win because I believed in my pokemon.

**(Battle begin)**

"Chimecho use your extrasensory,"I said as my chimecho used it extrasensory.

"Beedrill use your x-scissor now on chimecho,"Casey said as I watched it slowly got to chimecho.

"Chimecho please use your protect now,"I said as beedrill was unable to hit my chimecho due to it protect attack.

"Now chimecho use your shadow ball,"I said as my chimecho launched a shadow blob at beedrill.

"Beedrill use your poison jab,"Casey said as her beedrill was getting close to chimecho.

"Chimecho please use your safeguard now,"I said as my chimecho used a force field.

"Now chimecho go for the ring now,"I said as my chimecho was slowly getting to the ring.

Then the beedrill was getting ready to launch a hyper beam at my chimecho.

"Chimecho use your psychic now to redirect hyper beam to beedrill,"I said as my chimecho controlled the hyper beam and then sent it back.

Chimecho then got the ring and used psychic to throw it at the target.

Then the screen said goal.

"The winner moving on to the next round is Jameson and his chimecho,"the announcer said.

I then looked to see who moved on to the top eight where I saw mine,Jessie,Paul,Iris,Dawn,Brock,May,and Trip.

We then waited to see who we would battle next where I looked to see it was me against Trip and Iris against Jessie.

I looked to see Dawn was against May and Brock was against Paul in the next round.

The first match was none other then Dawn against May where in the end. Dawn togekiss managed to beat Beautifly with a incredible extreme speed battle was Jessie vs Iris.

* * *

**(Round 2 Jessie vs Iris)**

**(Jessie Point of View)**

So as I looked at the screen I found out I was against Iris knowing her she either will use her emolga or her dragonite to battle me.

I know I have to battle her and beat her. So I then got on the balloon and then I was in the air the announcer then said the rules. Iris then let her dragonite out it pokeball and I let my charizard out it own.

**(Battle Begin)**

"Dragonite use your ice beam now,"Iris said as her dragonite released a beam of ice.

"Charizard use your flamethrower to destroy it,"I said as my charizard released flames to destroy the beam of ice.

"Dragonite use your thunderpunch now,"Iris said as her dragonite was trying to hit my charizard with punches of thunder.

"Charizard use your shadow claw to stop it,"I said as my charizard knocked dragonite away with it shadow claw.

"Dragonite now use your dragon rush,"Iris said as her dragonite was tacking charizard with it dragon energy.

"Charizard use your air slash now,"I said as my charizard threw a blade of white air at dragonite.

"Dragonite use your dragon rush again,"Iris said as her dragonite was trying to hit charizard with dragon rush.

"Charizard use your dragon claw now,"I said as my charizard claw was hitting dragonite with dragon energy.

"Dragonite use your ice beam now,"Iris said as it used it ice beam.

"Charizard use your slash now,"I said as my charizard started slashing at dragonite.

I knew that I needed to hurry and get the ring and win the round quick.

"Charizard go get the ring,"I said as my charizard was flying to get the ring.

"Dragonite stop it with your thunderpunch now,"Iris said as her dragonite kept trying to hit dragonite with it punches of thunder.

Charizard then kept trying to avoid all the attack but managed to get hit by all of the punches.

"Charizard fly and use your flamethrower now,"I said as charizard was scorching dragonite with flames.

Charizard then got the ring and was trying to get to the target.

"Dragonite let stop it with dragon rush,"Iris said as her dragonite kept trying to tackle charizard.

Charizard then went and threw the ring at the target.

"The winner moving on to the semi final is none other than Jessilina and her charizard,"the announcer said.

**(Battle end)**

I hope James can move on to the next round with chimecho.

* * *

**(Round 2 James vs Trip)**

**(James Point of View)**

As I looked I was battling the trainer Trip the boy who always defeated Ash in Unova.

I knew he had strong pokemon so I hope chimecho could deal with the pokemon.

I then got on the balloon and was already in the air. The announcer then announced that it was time to battle. So I let my chimecho out it pokeball and trip let his unfezant out of his.

**(Battle Begin)**

"Unfezant use your work up attack,"Trip said as his unfezant was working up it attacks.

"Chimecho use your extrasensory now,"I said as my chimecho attacked unfezant with extrasensory.

"Unfezant use your air cutter now,"Trip said as unfezant was cutting the air and trying to hit chimecho who dodges.

"Chimecho use your psychic to throw unfezant,"I said as chimecho threw unfezant to the ground.

"Unfezant use your aerial ace now,"Trip said as unfezant was almost at chimecho.

"Chimecho use your protect now,"I said as my chimecho managed to protect itself from unfezant aerial ace.

"Chimecho now use your charge beam now,"I said as chimecho was firing a beam of electricity at unfezant.

"Unfezant use your double team now,"Trip said as his unfezant made copies of itself to avoid the charge beam.

"Unfezant use your air slash now,"Trip said and his unfezant release a slash of air at chimecho who dodged the attack.

"Chimecho go for the ring,"I said as chimecho flew toward the ring.

"Unfezant after the ring,"I heard Trip say as his unfezant went to get the ring.

Chimecho and unfezant were launching attack after attack to get to the ring.

In the end chimecho threw unfezant to the ground and then got the ring and threw it.

Then on the screen had goal.

"The winner moving on to the semi final is Jameson with his chimecho,"the announcer said.

I then watch the last match between Brock and Paul. In the end Brock won with his crobat.

I then looked to see who I was up against to find out it was me against Brock and Jessie against Dawn.

I sure hope jessie can win because Dawn is really strong.

* * *

(**Round 3 Jessie vs Dawn)**

**(Jessie Point of View)**

I looked at who I was battling. It was none other than the sinnoh twerpette Dawn.

She was the one that managed to beat me in the sinnoh grand festival so it is time for payback now and I will be the one to give it.

I knew that twerpette was using her togekiss the one I wanted so much. I already know all the moves it would use.

I knew it knows safeguard and it also knew aura sphere and air slash. Along with sky attack and I just found out last battle that it knew extremespeed.

So my only way to win it would be using physical attacks like using slash to win the battle. But knowing Dawn she will just try to counter all my attacks so I will just make some combo up.

But she will probably be one step ahead of me again so I just have to wait and see. She probably taught her togekiss a attack to counter all of mine so all I can do is hope I will win the battle.

I then walked to where the hot air balloon was and got in it and then I suddenly was in the air a few minutes later. Then I saw Dawn on the opposite side of me.

She then said,"So Jessilina have you become a top coordinator yet?"

"No but I will soon just after the Kanto circuit begin I am competing there,"I said to the blue head.

"What about you Dawn,"I said. "Well I am going to compete in Johto,"Dawn said. The announcer then announced that the battle have begun.

**(Battle begin)**

"Togekiss spotlight,"I heard dawn say as her togekiss got out it pokeball.

"Charizard come on out,"I said as my charizard got out it pokeball.

"Togekiss use your aura sphere now,"I heard Dawn say as her togekiss launched a blue sphere of aura at charizard.

"Charizard use your dragon claw now on togekiss,"I said as my charizard went to hit togekiss with dragon claw nothing happened.

"Togekiss use your air slash now,"Dawn said as her togekiss threw a air slash at charizard who got hit by the attack.

"Charizard use your slash now,"I said as charizard tried slashing at charizard.

"Togekiss use your extremespeed now on charizard,"the blue head said as togekiss hit charizard.

"Charizard use your flamethrower now,"I said as my charizard tried scorching togekiss.

"Togekiss use your safeguard now,"Dawn said as togekiss did not got affected by the flames.

"Togekiss now use your aura sphere along with sky attack now,"Dawn said as her togekiss fired a aura sphere along with attack charizard with a sky attack.

"Charizard use your shadow claw now,"I said as my charizard claws were turned into shadow and tried hitting togekiss but always were failing to hit it.

"Togekiss use your air slash now,"Dawn said as her togekiss used a air slash at charizard .

"Togekiss now head for the ring now,"Dawn said.

"Charizard go after the ring now,"I said as charizard flew after the ring.

Charizard then was fighting togekiss to get the wing when suddenly charizard wing hit it to the target.

On the screen it showed goal.

I was able to beat Dawn but it was a really close win.

"The winner moving on to the final is Jessilina with her charizard,"the announcer said.

As I got off the hot air balloon the twerpette came up to me.

"Jessilina good luck in the final round,"Dawn said as she left to watch the next match.

* * *

(**Round 3 James vs Brock)**

**(James Point of View)**

I could not believe it Jessie managed to beat Dawn in a really close battle but she won.

I can't believe I am so close to winning the whole thing that only if I beat Brock. I then got in the hot air balloon and then got in the air.

I then saw brock on the other side. The announcer then announced everything and it was time to send out our pokemon.

**(Battle Begin)**

"Chimecho come on out,"I said as my chimecho got out it pokeball.

"Crobat come on out," I heard brock say as his crobat got out it pokeball.

"Crobat use your cross poison now,"Brock said as his crobat released poison in a shape of a cross.

"Chimecho dodge and use your safeguard attack now,"I said as chimecho used safeguard and managed not to get affected by the cross poison attack.

"Crobat now use your x-scissor," Brock said as his crobat managed to hit my chimecho.

"Chimecho please get up and use psychic,"I said as my chimecho slowly was getting up.

"Crobat use one more x-scissor attack now,"Brock said as his crobat kept on attacking my chimecho.

"Stop hurting chimecho,"I said.

"Jameson if you want to compete in gym battle you have to deal with seeing your pokemon hurt some time so as long as you believe in your pokemon they will believe in you okay,"Brock said.

"Crobat use your hyper beam now,"Brock said as his crobat released a yellow beam at chimecho.

"Chimecho I believe in you so use your charge beam now,"I said as my chimecho was hit by the hyper beam then it released a beam of electricity at crobat.

"Now chimecho go for the ring okay,"I said as my chimecho was flying toward the ring.

"Crobat stop it with sludge bomb,"Brock said as his crobat was flying and then released a bomb of sludge at chimecho.

"Chimecho dodge and use psychic,"I said as my chimecho threw crobat to the ground with psychic.

Chimecho was so close to the ring it was amazing.

Chimecho then got the ring and threw it at the target.

Then on the screen it said goal.

"The winner moving on to the final is James and his chimecho battling against Jessie and her Charizard,"the announcer said.

The hardest challenge yet is battling against Jessie now knowing how strong she become.

* * *

**(Final Round James vs Jessie)**

**(Jessie Point of View)**

I could not believe it, I was against James and his chimecho.

I then got on my hot air balloon and was waiting for James to get there.

I then suddenly saw James looking confident I knew how to win the match.

Either way whatever one of us win we still get pokemon food for our team. The announcer then announced the rules and the battle had begun. I sent out my charizard and James sent out his chimecho for the battle.

**(Battle begin)**

"Chimecho use your psychic now,"James said as his chimecho then threw charizard to the ground.

"Charizard use your flamethrower now,"I said as charizard burned chimecho.

"Chimecho use your heal bell,"James said as his chimecho healed itself from it burn.

"Charizard now use your shadow claw,"I said as my charizard managed to hit chimecho with it ghost type move.

"Chimecho use your shadow ball now,"James said as his chimecho fired a shadowy ball at charizard.

"Charizard use your air slash now,"I said as my charizard hit chimecho with air slash.

"Chimecho use your wrap now,"James said as his chimecho was wrapping itself on charizard.

"Charizard use your fire spin now,"I said as chimecho was burned again but it still would not let go.

"Chimecho use your extrasensory,"james said as his chimecho used extrasensory on my charizard.

"Charizard fly toward the ring,"I said as charizard got the ring.

"Charizard throw it,"I said as charizard was about to throw it chimecho used it psychic to stop it from being thrown.

"Chimecho use your psychic to get the ring and throw it,"James said.

"Charizard stop it with shadow claw and throw the ring," I said as charizard hit chimecho with a shadow claw and then threw the ring at the target.

"So the winner of this year pokeringer tournament is none other than Jessilina and her Charizard,"the announcer said.

I then returned charizard to it pokeball and James did the same to chimecho

"You win a year supply of pokemon food,"the announcer said as I was being giving the food.

The ceremony then ended and everyone was talking to each other.

* * *

As the tournament ended they all said goodbye and got each other pokegear and James were walking they suddenly saw two victreebel.

Meowth then told them that this is James victreebel but his victreebel girlfriend wanted Jessie to catch it. Jessie and James both caught the victreebel and then went to hoenn on charizard.

* * *

**Author notes**

**Please read and review. Please review my story and tell me what I need to improve. So I can make this story better and give me suggestion of what should happen in the story. I do not mind constructive ****criticism just no flames. Just for you readers who like kingdom hearts. I am making a kingdom hearts and pokemon crossover story so please vote on the poll. Until next time Happy 4th of July . Next chapter we will have the reunion of arbok and weezing along with a old enemy appearing**


	3. Chapter 3

Jessie and James Adventures

**In this chapter we will have a poacher against Team Rocket along with a reunion but that is not all, we get a exciting battle. Remember Read & Review and remember tell me what I need to improve with the story. Also remember for you kingdom hearts fan to vote on my poll for what kh pokemon I should write**

**Disclaimer- I do not own pokemon or it characters**

**Now let begin the story**

* * *

(No one Point of View)

As team rocket just got off of charizard they decided to look around.

Then as they got to the pokemon center they decided to heal their pokemon. As their pokemon were getting healed Nurse Joy told them that there was a poacher named Rio trying to sell all the ekans and koffing in the forest.

So once Nurse Joy gave them back their pokemon. Jessie and James were looking all around the forest for the ekans and koffing when they suddenly saw this man in a black truck have two cages and tried finding the ekans to put them in. So as they were looking they then saw the ekans and koffing fighting the poacher and even defeated him when suddenly he left to heal his pokemon.

So Jessie and James then saw their arbok and weezing. Jessie was giving her arbok a hug and was crying her eyes out while James was giving his weezing a hug along with crying.

Then the man came back and was right behind the two trainer.

**"Oh if it not two trainer reuniting with their pokemons,well too bad cause they are mine to sell along with all your other pokemon and those ekans and koffing,"the poacher said.**

**"Well we won't let you so if you want them you have to go through us and we won't ever give up cause these are our friends,"Jessie said as she stood in front of the ekans.**

**"Yeah so give up you petty poacher,"James said as he stood in front of all the koffing and his weezing.**

**"You two sure act all tough but let see if you actually are,"the poacher said.**

**"Fine let show him James okay so Blissey,Lickitung,Victreebel,and Charizard come on out,"Jessie said.**

**"Come on out Aggron,hoppip,chimecho,victreebel,"James said as his four pokemon got out their pokeball.**

**"Let beat these trainers ,come on out fearow,tyranitar,sableye,hariyama,"The poacher said.**

All of the pokemon were then ready to battle the poacher pokemon team.

"James how about two pokemon for each of the poacher pokemon,"Jessie said.

"So how about both our victreebel battle the tyranitar jessie,"James said.

"Then how about charizard and chimecho face off against the poacher fearow in a air battle,"Jessie said.

"Then your lickitung and my hoppip face off against the poacher sableye,"James said.

"And last but not least my blissey and your aggron battling against hariyama,"Jessie said.

"So victreebel both of you use your leaf blade now,"Both jessie and james said.

Both of the victreebel hit tyranitar with their leaf blade.

"Tyranitar use your flamethrower on the two victreebel,"the poacher said.

Tyranitar was then using flames and they were hitting victreebel.

"Charizard use your flamethrower and chimecho you use your psychic now,"Jessie and James both said at the same time.

Charizard blasted flames from it mouth at fearow and chimecho threw it to the ground with psychic.

"Fearow use your assurance now,"the poacher said .

His fearow then used assurance and it injured chimecho and charizard a lot.

"Lickitung use your thunderbolt now and hoppip use your bullet seed now," Jessie and James both said at the same time.

Lickitung body then had electricity come out and shock sableye while hoppip kept on shooting seed at a bullet speed.

"Sableye use your zen headbutt now,"The poacher said.

His sableye then hit both of the pokemon with zen headbutt.

"Blissey use your egg bomb sand aggron use your water pulse now,"Jessie and James both said.

Blissey then fired egg and was bombing at hariyama. Aggron then fired a pulse of water at hariyama.

"Hariyama use your revenge now,"the poacher said as hariyama used revenged causing damage on both of the pokemon.

**"Now you see my pokemon power just give up it useless,"the poacher said.**

**"We will never give up so just back off,"James said.**

"Victreebel use your solar beam now and then keep on going till it faint,"Jessie said.

"Victreebel use your power whip now keep it up until it faint okay victreebel,"James said.

Jessie victreebel fired a beam of light at tyranitar.

While James victreebel hit tyranitar with it vine.

"Tyranitar use your flamethrower again,"the poacher said.

Tyranitar then kept on releasing flames from it mouth.

"Charizard use your brick break now,"Jessie said as her charizard hit the fearow in the back.

"Chimecho use your charge beam now,"James said as his chimecho used it charge beam to hit fearow causing it to fall on the ground.

"Fearow destroy both of the pokemon with your assurance attack now,"the poacher said.

Fearow then started repeatedly hitting chimecho and charizard with assurance.

"Lickitung keep on using your thunderbolt and hoppip you keep on using your bullet seed on sableye,"Jessie and James both said as their pokemon kept on attacking the poacher sableye.

Lickitung kept on firing electricity and hoppip kept on firing seed at a bullet speed at sableye.

"Sableye use your foul play attack now on both of the pokemon,"the poacher said.

Sableye then used foul play and was injuring both pokemon with foul play.

**"Ready to just give up I mean look all your pokemon are weak and I have not even use their full power yet so how about you two trainers just give me your pokemon and run back to your parents,"the poacher said.**

**"What do you mean your pokemon are not at their full power yet,"James said.**

**"It simply these two mega bracelet I have on my hand will obviously bring out my two pokemon full power and defeat you all so just run home while you have the chance," the poacher said.**

**"We are not just going to give up if you want the ekans and koffing you will have to go through us,"Jessie said.**

**"Well let see about that,"the poacher said.**

"Blissey use your psychic now on hariyama,"Jessie said.

As blissey threw hariyama to a wall with it psychic attack.

"Aggron use your iron head now,"James said.

His aggron then ran and hit hariyama with it iron head.

"Hariyama use your revenge again,"the poacher said.

Hariyama then used revenge and injured both pokemon severely.

**"Alright this time you two will see my pokemon full power,"the poacher said.**

**"What does he mean,"meowth said.**

**"Tyranitar and Sableye mega evolve now,"the poacher said.**

**Both pokemon then transformed.**

**Sableye gem was in front of sableye and tyranitar did not look that much different.**

**"Meowth ready to help us,"Jessie said.**

**"Yep anything for you two,"meowth said.**

**"Alright meowth use your fury swipe of love attack on fearow okay,"James said.**

"Charizard let finish this up use flamethrower on fearow now,"Jessie said.

Charizard then was hitting fearow with flames.

Then arbok jumped and used it gunk shot on fearow poisoning it.

"Chimecho use your charge beam now,"James said.

Chimecho then fired a charge beam at fearow.

Meowth then used it fury swipe of love attack on fearow.

Then weezing jumped in the battle and used it venoshock defeating fearow.

**"Return fearow you tried your hardest,"Rio said.**

"Chimecho and Charizard how about you help the other battle hariyama okay,"Jessie and James both said.

Charizard and Chimecho then flew toward hariyama.

"Okay James let finish this hariyama off okay,"Jessie said.

"Right so Aggron finish it off with iron tail and chimecho use you zen headbutt,"James said.

"Okay Charizard use your air slash and blissey use psychic now,"Jessie said.

Aggron then went and it tail become iron and it hit hariyama.

Chimecho then went and it head glowed blue and it hit hariyama.

Charizard then went and hit hariyama with a slash of air.

Blissey then went and hit hariyama with pink energy.

Meowth then went and was using fury swipe on hariyama.

Then weezing then went and used thunderbolt on hariyama.

Then to finish it up arbok then went and used it aqua tail on hariyama finishing it off.

**"Return hariyama you failed I will deal with you later,"Rio said.**

"Okay Blissey you will go fight against sableye and charizard start trying to attack tyranitar,"Jessie said.

"Okay Aggron you go battle tyranitar and chimecho you will fight sableye okay,"James said.

"James let battle Mega Sableye okay,"Jessie said.

"Okay so chimecho use your energy ball now,"James said.

Chimecho then went and fired a green energy ball at sableye.

"Blissey use your dazzling gleam now,"Jessie said.

Blissey then emitting a powerful flash injuring Mega Sableye.

"Hoppip use your fairy wind now,"James said.

Hoppip then launched a fairy wind at sableye.

"Lickitung use your power whip now,"Jessie said.

Lickitung then hit sableye with the grass attack.

"Sableye use your punishment now,"Rio the poacher said.

Sableye then went and used punishment injuring both pokemon.

Arbok then went and used it gunk shot attack.

Then to finish up the battle weezing went and used it venoshock attack.

Sableye then turned back to it original form.

**"Return you tried your hardest,"Rio said.**

"Okay ready to finish tyranitar off,"Jessie said.

"Chimecho use your energy ball on tyranitar,"James said.

It then fired a green ball of energy at tyranitar.

"Lickitung use your power whip now,"Jessie said.

Lickitung then went and used it strong grass type move on tyranitar.

"Tyranitar go and use your hyper beam now,"Rio said.

Tyranitar then went and used hyper beam on all the pokemon.

"Hoppip use your bullet seed now,"James said.

Hoppip then went and fired seed at the speed of a bullet.

"Blissey use your solarbeam now,"Jessie said.

Blissey then went and absorbed sunlight then it fired it at tyranitar.

"Charizard use your dragon claw now,"Jessie yelled.

Charizard then went and hit tyranitar with dragon claw.

"Aggron use your water pulse now,"James said.

Aggron then went and fired a pulse of water at tyranitar.

"Now meowth use your fury swipe now,"James said.

"Sure James,"Meowth said as it was using fury swipe on tyranitar.

"Victreebel both of you use your leaf storm full power,"Jessie and James both said in unision.

Victreebel then both fired a storm of leaf at tyranitar.

Then weezing went and used it giga impact on tyranitar.

Arbok then went and used it hyper beam on tyranitar too defeating it.

Tyranitar then transformed back to it original form.

**"Return tyranitar thank for all the hard work,"Rio the poacher said.**

Rio then tried grabbing all the pokemon.

"Chimecho use your psychic now on the man,"James said.

Chimecho then threw the man at a tree with psychic.

"Now blissey use your sing attack on the poacher,"Jessie said.

"Now chimecho use safeguard now,"James said.

Chimecho then created a green force field around them.

Blissey then began singing and the man fell asleep.

Jessie then went back to the pokemon center and called the police.

The police then got there and arrested Rio.

Then Officer Jenny then gave them the two mega stone and bracelet Rio had.

She then thanked them and left.

Jessie and James then was hugging Arbok and weezing.

"Hey Arbok how about you come back on the team,"Jessie said.

Arbok then started saying something in pokemon language.

"Well meowth what did Arbok say,"Jessie asked.

"Well Arbok said that it believe that the ekans are more than strong enough to take care of themselves and it would be glad to come back on the team,"Meowth said.

Jessie then went and hugged arbok.

Arbok then went and said goodbye to it friends.

"Hey weezing how about you come with us,"James said.

Weezing then went and then said something in pokemon language.

"Well Meowth what did weezing say,"James asked his meowth.

"Well weezing said that it would love to come back on the gang and it believe the koffing are more than strong enough to take care of themselves,"Meowth said.

James then went and hugged Weezing.

They then said goodbye and James and Jessie recaught their pokemon.

They then went to the pokemon center to get their pokemon healed.

Then Jessie took out her charizard and said,"To sinnoh!"

* * *

**Next chapter we will have Jessie reunite with her Dustox and James will reunite with Growlie and Cacnea.**

**From now on I will reveal the moves each of the pokemon know that is on the team right now that is revealed in the story. In this story pokemon can learn up to 8 moves.**

**Jessie**

**Blissey-sing, egg bomb,dazzling gleam,psychic,?,?,?,?**

**Victreebel-leaf storm, solar beam,leaf blade,?,?,?,?,?**

**Lickitung-thunderbolt,power whip,slam,?,?,?,?**

**Charizard-fire spin,flamethrower,air slash,dragon claw, shadow claw,slash**

**Arbok-hyper beam,gunk shot,aqua tail,?,?,?,?,?**

**James**

**Aggron-mega punch,hyper beam,water pulse,iron head,iron tail,?,?,?**

**Hoppip-bullet seed,fairy wind,?,?,?,?,?,?**

**Victreebel- leaf blade,leaf storm,power whip,?,?,?,?,?**

**Weezing- giga impact,venoshock,thunderbolt,?,?,?,?,?**

**Chimecho-wrap,psychic,energy ball,zen headbutt,safeguard,protect,shadow ball,extrasensory**

**Meowth-fury swipe,?,?,?,?,?,?,?**


	4. Chapter 4

Jessie and James Adventures

**In this chapter they will go to Sinnoh to find Dustox,Cacnea and James will see his parents again to recover his growlithe. But there will also be a gym battle to recover a old friend. The new enemy also appeared in this in one entire chapter but remember to read and review. I do not own pokemon or it characters.**

_Italic is when pokemon talk_

* * *

(No one Point of View)

It was a long and tiring day. After all Jessie,James and Meowth all fell asleep when they were on the back of charizard.

So as Charizard landed on the ground the three of them were all sliding on each other and injured themselves. "Charizard why did you do that,"Jessie said.

Charizard just roared in annoyance. "Meowth what did charizard say,"Jessie said.

"Well charizard said that he doesn't like when someone fall asleep on his back,"Jessie said.

"Well you can tell Charizard that I am the trainer,"Jessie said.

Meowth then told charizard what Jessie said and then charizard was angry at her."Well what pokemon should we get first,"Jessie said. "Well how about we go to Eterna City and get Cacnea back,"James said.

"Fine Charizard we are going to Eterna City okay,"Jessie said.

They then got on it back and flew to Eterna City. They then went to the gym where they saw two gym leader there. One was the snowpoint gym leader Candice and then they saw they gym leader Gardenia.

"Gardenia there is a challenger waiting for you,"Candace said. Gardenia then went and said,"Are you here to battle me!"

"No I am here to get my dear Cacnea back,"James said.

"Oh I remember you so how about a battle first against me and candice then I will give you your pokemon back,"Gardenia said.

They then talked and Gardenia told James how cacnea was getting super strong.

Then they all went to the battlefield and took out one pokemon.

"This is the battle of James and Jessie battling against the Snowpoint gym leader Candice and the Eterna City gym leader Gardenia all four trainer all allowed to use only one pokemon okay so let the battle begin,"The referee said.

"Come on out Abomasnow,"Candice said.

Abomasnow then got out it pokeball then it roared.

"Come on out Aggron,"James said.

Aggron then got out it pokeball and roared it name.

"Come on out Roserade,"Gardenia said.

Her roserade then got out it pokeball.

"Come on out Blissey,"Jessie said.

Jessie then threw her pokeball in the air and then her blissey got out it pokeball.

"Let the battle begin,"James said.

"Roserade use your magical leaf now,"Gardenia said.

Roserade then fired leaves at aggron.

"Blissey use psychic now to control it,"Jessie said. Her blissey then used psychic and stopped the magical leaf attack.

"Abomasnow use your ice shard now,"Candice said. Abomasnow then fired shard of ice at blissey which was destroyed when blissey threw the magical leaf at the attack.

"Aggron use your iron tail now on abomasnow,"James said as his aggron hit abomasnow with it tail.

"Roserade use your energy ball now on aggron,"Gardenia said as roserade fired a ball of green energy at aggron.

"Blissey let show them your power use your flamethrower now,"Jessie said.

Blissey then fired a flamethrower destroying energy ball and injuring roserade.

"Abomasnow use your focus blast now,"Candice said.

Abomasnow then fired a fighting type move hitting aggron.

"Aggron use your mega punch now on abomasnow,"James said as his aggron was punching abomasnow.

"Roserade use your grass knot on aggron,"Gardenia said.

Roserade then made a knot in the grass and aggron tripped on it and was injured.

"Blissey use your egg bomb,"Jessie said as her blissey was bombing it enemy with egg.

"Abomasnow use your ice punch now on blissey,"Candice said.

"Blissey use your flamethrower not to stop it,"Jessie said.

Just as abomasnow was about to punch with ice and blissey blasted it with flamethrower stopping it from punching it with ice.

"Roserade use your sludge bomb now on blissey,"Gardenia said as her roserade was bombing blissey with sludge.

Blissey then got bombarded with roserade sludge bomb.

"Aggron use your iron head now on roserade,"James said.

Aggron then had it head turn to iron and hit roserade.

"Abomasnow use your blizzard to stop aggron,"Candice said as her abomasnow fired a blizzard at aggron freezing it.

"Blissey use a little flame to burn the ice then use your flamethrower on abomasnow,"Jessie said.

Blissey then used a little flame to destroy the ice and aggron then was able to move again.

Blissey then fired a huge flamethrower at abomasnow dealing major damage.

"Aggron use your iron head now,"James said.

Aggron then went and it head became full of iron and it slammed into roserade.

"Roserade use your solarbeam now,"Gardenia said as her roserade absorbed sunlight and fired it at aggron.

Aggron then got hit by the attack and was beyond injured.

"Aggron use your iron tail now on roserade,"James said as his aggron slammed roserade with it tail.

"Roserade use your petal dance,"Gardenia said.

Roserade then was dancing and petal appeared and hit aggron with it many times.

"Blissy use your dazzling gleam now on abomasnow,"Jessie said.

Blissey then launched a power flash of light at abomasnow.

"Abomasnow use your wood hammer on aggron,"Candice said.

Abomasnow then hit aggron with it wood hammer attack.

"Abomasnow use your earthquake full power,"Candice said.

Abomasnow then jumped and the earth was shaking and it hit all three pokemon injuring it.

"Blissey use your flamethrower on abomasnow now,"Jessie said.

Blissey then went and used flamethrower and injured abomasnow.

"Aggron use your mega punch now on roserade,"James said.

Aggron then went and punched roserade in the face.

"Roserade use your poison jab now on blissey.

Roserade then kept trying to jab blissey with poison but it kept on dodging the attack.

"Okay how about we finish this now,"Gardenia said.

"Roserade use your weather ball now,"Gardenia said.

Her roserade then fired a ball of flame at aggron.

"Abomasnow get your kiai on now use your blizzard full power,"Candice said.

Her abomasnow then went and launched a blizzard at blissey.

"Aggron use your hyper beam now on roserade,"James said.

Aggron then launched a beam of extreme hyper orange energy at roserade.

"Blissey use your flamethrower on abomasnow,"Jessie said.

Blissey then launched a flamethrower on abomasnow dealing a lot of damage.

Smoke then appeared due to the four pokemon attack.

As they smoke cleared two pokemon were defeated.

"Abomasnow and Roserade are unable to battle so Aggron and Blissey are the winner so the challenger Jessie and James are the winner,"the referee said.

"Well James that was a great battle and here is Cacnea pokeball,"Gardenia said.

Gardenia then gave James cacnea pokeball back to him.

They then left the gym and said goodbye.

* * *

(Finding Dustox)

As Jessie and James were walking by the place where Jessie released Dustox so it could be with it mate. But they then suddenly saw a dustox tackle Jessie.

Jessie then said,"Are you my old dustox!"

"Dust dust dox,"It said as it was nodding it head.

"Meowth please tell us what dustox say okay,"Jessie said.

"Sure Jessie,"Meowth said.

"So Dustox tell us what happened,"Jessie said.

_"Well you see once I left you I notice that I missed you three so when I got to the place where all dustox gather I notice that my mate was also depressed so we decided that we would train then as my training was done I looked for you three but you were not there in Sinnoh so I went looking for you three after I found my mate trainer I was looking then I was about to give up when I saw the three of you here,"Dustox said._

"Meowth what did dustox say,"Jessie said.

"Well dustox said it was looking for the three of us for a while,"Meowth said.

"So dustox how about you come back on the team,"Jessie said.

Dustox then shook it head and Jessie took a pokeball out her belt and caught it.

As they were walking Jessie,James and Meowth got attacked by a thunderbolt.

"Who are you?"

Then two trainer went and wore a shirt that had the alpha sign.

Prepare for trouble,  
And Make it double!  
To destroy the world with devastation,  
To gather all people within our nation,  
To announce the evil of truth and love,  
To extend our reach to the legend of above,  
Heather!  
Hunter!  
Team Alpha destroy all at the speed of light!  
Surrender now or prepare to fight!

"Wow they just took our motto and altered it a little and it sound pathetic,"Meowth said.

"Hello Jessie and James it so great to meet you we are member of Team Alpha,"They said.

"Houndoom use your flamethrower now on those three now,"the Team Alpha member said.

Jessie and James then dodged the flamethrower attack.

Dustox and Cacnea then got out their pokeball.

"Meowth what did they saw,"James said.

_"This time we fight you know Jessie and James are completely hopeless without us,"Dustox and Cacnea said._

"They said they are going to fight,"Meowth said.

"Ready Cacnea,"James said.

"Are you ready Dustox,"Jessie said.

" Houndoom use your flamethrower,"The team Alpha member said.

"Cacnea use your drain punch now on houndoom,"James said.

Cacnea then punched houndoom and was draining all it health.

"Manectric use your thunder fang now,"the team Alpha member said.

"Dustox use your psybeam now,"Jessie said.

It then hit manectric with psybeam before the thunder fang hit it.

"Cacnea use your needle arm now on manetric,"James yelled.

Cacnea then went and hit manectric with it arm with needles.

"Houndoom use your fire fang on dustox now,"the team alpha grunt said.

"Dustox use your aerial ace now on houndoom,"Jessie said.

Dustox then went and used aerial ace and hit houndoom.

"Why are you attacking us,"Jessie said as she dodged an attack coming at her.

"Simple our boss believed that you three will try to stop us Team Alpha so he sent us two to eliminate the three of you after all how will we be the strongest organization with people like Team Rocket in our way,"The girl Team Alpha member said.

"He also wanted us to ask you a question will you join Team Alpha,"Hunter said.

"Are you crazy you just attacked us and now you think we would join you we will never join a organization again except for one to destroy all organization cause the three of us have each change we are good guy now not bad one,"James said.

"Cacnea use your brick break now on houndoom to defeat that thing,"James said to his cacnea.

Cacnea then went and hit houndoom with it strong attack.

"Dustox use your shadow ball now,"Jessie said.

It then went and hit manetric with it shadow ball.

"Houndoom use your fire blast now,"Hunter said.

It then went and blasted a blast of fire at dustox and Cacnea.

"Dodge it both of you now,"Jessie and James both yelled to the pokemon.

Dustox then went and flew away from houndoom fire blast attack.

Cacnea then went and destroyed the fire blast with it dark pulse attack.

"Manectric use your thunder now,"Heather said.

Manectric then fired a thunder straight at dustox.

"Dodge the thunder now dustox,"Jessie said as her dustox then went and countered the thunder with it energy ball and shadow ball combo.

"Cacnea use your drain punch on houndoom show them how strong you got cacnea through your training with Gardenia,"James said.

His cacnea then punched houndoom and was draining it health with it attack.

"Dustox show me your new power due to training,"Jessie said as her dustox used it bug buzz attack and it hit Heather manectric with it bug buzz.

"Houndoom use your overheat now,"Hunter said.

Houndoom then launched it strongest fire attack at dustox and cacnea.

"Manectric use your overheat and combine it together with houndoom,"Heather said.

Manectric then used it overheat and combined it with houndoom and hit both pokemon almost defeating them.

"Ready Dustox to finish them off use your psybeam at the two trainer,"Jessie told her dustox.

"Cacnea finish them off with your pin missile,"James told his cacnea.

Dustox then fired a rainbow color beam at the team Alpha member.

Then cacnea fired it pin missile in the air and team Alpha got blasted off again.

"We will battle you next time in Kanto and defeat you count on it,"Heather said.

"Team Alpha is flying off again,"Hunter and Heather both said.

Jessie and James then were walking.

"So James where should we go next,"Jessie said.

"Jessie and Meowth it time for me to resolve my problem with my parent and Jessebelle along with reunite with growlie so that next,"James said.

* * *

(Reuniting with Growlie)

As Jessie,Meowth,and James walked to the door of James family summer time mansion.

James decided to ring the doorbell.

"Hello Master James will you come in your parents are here,"Sebastian the butler said.

"Hello Sebastian how are you,"James said as he and Jessie along with Meowth walked in the mansion.

Sebastian then lead the three of them to where James parents were.

When James parent saw their son they ran and gave him a hug.

"Son have you finally decided to come home so you can marry Jessebelle and inherit the family fortune,"James father said.

"No I am not coming home I am going on a journey with my two true friends,"James said.

"But why did come back then son,"James mother said while crying.

"I came back so I can resolve my problem with you two and I am taking Growlie with me on my journey,"James told both of his parents.

"What problem with us,"James mother said.

"The problem that you want me to marry Jessebelle,"James said.

"But she is a nice and caring lady,"His father said.

"You are wrong she may have been nice in the beginning but once I was once I got to know her she was a snobby and bossy person along with mean to Growlie,"James said.

"But then you just have not seen the true her,"James mother said.

"No that is a lie you mom and dad have not seen the true her,"James said.

"So are you three still part of Team Rocket,"James father said.

"No the three of us got fired and now the three of us are going on a new journey,"James said.

"Well then what are you three going to do,"James mother said.

"Well I am competing in gyms and Jessie in going to compete in the pokemon contest while meowth is trying to become a tv star,"James told both of his parents.

"Well good for the three of you and I think I can help meowth become famous after all I know someone that is trying to find a talking pokemon he is in the Kalos region right now,"James father said.

"That great we will go to Kalos for sure and we can train at the Battle Maison and the famous Battle Chateau,"James said.

"Now let get Growlie,"James said as he went looking for his beloved growlithe.

Then as he left the room where his parents were he then saw Jessebelle.

"Hello James well how about we go to your parents,"She said.

"Well Jessebelle how about no I am not scared of you so leave me alone now,"James said.

"James we have to teach you some manner now don't we vileplume,"Jessebelle said.

"No how about you learn some new manner call stop annoying people,"James said.

"Oh but don't you want your precious little growlithe,"Jessebelle said.

"What did you do to Growlie, Jessebelle,"James said.

"Well if you want to get it you have to marry me,"Jessebelle said.

"Never I know you are lying after all you are bluffing,"James said.

"Well we will see about that James after all that growlithe of yours was weak and pathetic,"Jessebelle said.

"Well let see about that you can't stop me from finding my Growlie,"James said.

"Well let see about that James,"Jessebelle said.

"Now vileplume use your stun spore now on James,"Jessebelle said.

Vileplume then used it stun spore attack and James was not able to move a single inch.

James then saw his parents and Jessie along with Meowth seeing Jessebelle attack him.

All of them then ran to James.

"So James was telling the truth you are nothing but rude and evil,"James mother said to Jessebelle.

"Oh but you don't get it James victreebel attacked me and then I stopped him with my vileplume stun spore,"Jessebelle said.

"No you are lying we saw and heard everything with our eyes and ears,"James father said.

"Well then I will just have to stop every single one of you,"Jessebelle said.

"Vileplume use your stun spore now,"Jessebelle said as they were all stunned.

"You won't get away with this,"James mother said.

"You see I do not even like James I just wanted his family fortune,"Jessebelle said.

"You see if he was never engage to me he probably would have never ran away from home in the first place,"Jessebelle said.

"So it your fault our son left in the first place,"James father said.

"Yes it is all because of me and now I will get James inheritance,"Jessebelle said.

"But you know what it is a good thing James ran away if he did not he would have never met Jessie and Meowth so I am grateful for one thing,"James mother said.

"But you know what once we stop you we never want to see your face here or any of our mansion ever again,"James father said.

"Wait it slowly losing it power,"Meowth said.

The stun spore then lost all it power and Jame then went to find his growlie.

As James found his growlie they then saw Jessebelle attack Jessie with vileplume.

"Ready Growlie to finish this off now use your flamethrower now full power,"James said as growlie launched a flamethrower defeating Jessebelle.

Jessebelle then ran away from James family mansion.

"I am so happy she gone,"James said.

"So James and Jessie how about we take care of some of your pokemon and train them,"James father said.

James then took growlie pokeball and recaught it again.

James and Jessie then decided to spend the night and then left to go to Kalos on Jessie Charizard.

* * *

**Next chapter will finish the prologue of the story . Next chapter is them in Kalos training their pokemons and what they do in the five months before the Kanto gym circuit begin.**


End file.
